Voice-detection devices such as voice-activated (VOX) switches are known means to activate and deactivate microphones. However, it is difficult to set a threshold to activate such switches only when a human voice is received. This difficulty arises because of the similarities between human speech and other sounds received by the microphone. In some environments, such as an aircraft cockpit it is important to activate a microphone only in response to a human voice and to deactivate only in the absence of a human voice. However, in many noisy environments it is difficult to distinguish between voice and background noise. Therefore, there is a need for an adaptive voice activated switch (AVOX) that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.